The present invention relates to a means for providing contact between one or more engaging means of a first means and a second meansxe2x80x94and especially to a means for providing electrical and/or fluid contact.
Normally, when e.g. two electrical plugs are to be interconnected, a resiliency is desired between the engaging means of the plugs in order to provide a biasing between the engaging means and in order to have the interconnection adapt itself to small deviations in the relative positions of the engaging means.
Typically, that resiliency is provided by the engaging means themselves being constituted by e.g. sheath metal being resilient in itself. However, resiliency generated in that manner has a number of disadvantages derivable from the metal in that metals bent often, even though the deformation of the metal is within the elastic limit, will eventually experience metal fatigue and consequently break. Also, metal bent beyond the elastic limit will remain deformed in relation to its intended shape, where after interconnection may not be possible.
The present invention relates to a solution to that problem by in a first aspect providing a contact element comprising:
a housing or frame,
an electrical or fluid conductor,
an engaging means for engaging with an engaging means of another contact element, the engaging means being in electrical or fluid connection with the electrical or fluid conductor,
where the element comprises a resilient means, the electrical or fluid conductor and the engaging means being at least partly embedded in the resilient means, and the engaging means being exposed at a surface part of the resilient means, the resilient means being adapted to render the engaging means displaceable in relation to the housing or frame.
In the present context, the xe2x80x9canotherxe2x80x9d contact element may be of the type according to the first aspect of the invention or any other type adapted to engage the present contact element. The xe2x80x9canotherxe2x80x9d contact element needs not have resilient engaging means, as a resiliency is provided by the present contact element.
Also, in this context, xe2x80x9ca resilient meansxe2x80x9d is a means made of a material which is not totally stiff and hard. A resilient means may be a means made of a plastically compressible material, such as a friable foam, or an elastically compressible material, such as a rubber foam, or a plastically deformable material, such as clay, or an elastically deformable material, such as rubber or a silicone material. Deformable materials may be more or less compressible.
These materials have different properties and most of these are suitable for use indifferent embodiments of the contact element of the invention.
Preferably, the resilient means has
a Shore A hardness below 65,
such as below 60, such as below 55, such as below 50, such as below 45, such as below 40, such as below 35, such as below 30, such as below 35, such as below 30, such as below 25, such as below 20; such as below 15, such as below 10, such as below 5, and/or
such as in the interval 1-40, such as in the interval 2-30, such as in the interval 5-20, such as in the interval 6-10, and/or
such as in the interval 1-40, such as in the interval 4-30, such as in the interval 6-25, such as in the interval 10-20, and/or
such as in the interval 1-40, such as in the interval 10-35, such as in the interval 15-32, such as in the interval 20-30, and/or
such as in the interval 1-45, such as in the interval 15-43, such as in the interval 25-42, such as in the interval 30-40, and/or
such as in the interval 1-60, such as in the interval 20-58, such as in the interval 30-55, such as in the interval 40-50; and/or
such as in the interval 1-60, such as in the interval 20-60, such as in the interval 40-60, such as in the interval 50-60, and/or
a 25% compression deflection (kg/cm 2) below 25
such as below 23, such as below 22, such as below 20, such as below 18, such as below 16, such as below 14, such as below 12, such as below 10, such as below 8, such as below 6, such as below 4, such as below 3, such as below 2, such as below 1, and/or
such as in the interval 1-20, such as in the interval 1-15, such as in the interval 1-10, such as in the interval 1-5, and/or
such as in the interval 1-20, such as in the interval 2-15, such as in the interval 2-12, such as in the interval 3-10, and/or
such as in the interval 1-20, such as in the interval 2-18, such as in the interval 3-15, such as in the interval 5-12, and/or
such as in the interval 1-24, such as in the interval 3-20, such as in the interval 5-17, such as in the interval 8-15, and/or
such as in the interval 1-24, such as in the interval 5-23, such as in the interval 10-22, such as in the interval 12-20, and/or
such as in the interval 1-24, such as in the interval 10-24, such as in the interval 15-23, such as in the interval 19-23.
However, as mentioned above, different materials falling within the different intervals and material types may be suitable for different embodiments of the invention.
Also, a xe2x80x9cfluid contactxe2x80x9d means that fluid may pass from the fluid conductor to the engaging meansxe2x80x94and vice versa.
A xe2x80x9cdisplacementxe2x80x9d may be both a linear translations of the engaging means along a line and/or a rotation thereof around an axis. Normally, a combination thereof will be seen.
In one important embodiment of the first aspect, the contact element further comprises a second electrical or fluid conductor and a second engaging means in electrical or fluid connection with the second electrical conductor, the second electrical conductor and the second engaging means being at least partly embedded in the resilient means, and the second engaging means being exposed at a second surface part of the resilient means, the resilient means being adapted to render the second engaging means displaceable in relation to the housing or frame.
In this situation, the resilient means is preferably made of a non-conducting material, such as a silicone or a gel.
In this embodiment, the engaging means may be independently displaceable, or the displacement of one engaging means may depend on any displacement of the other engagement means. This dependency may be controlled by selecting a suitable material for the resilient material or by providing two separate resilient materials for the engaging means. A deformable material, such as rubber or a silicone material, having a relatively small compressibility, will be suitable for the generation of a dependent displacement in that a force generated by a displacement of one engaging means may be trans mitted by the deformable material to the other engaging means. This will be described in more detail below.
A compressible material is more suited for an independent displacement, as a displacement of one engaging means may generate a compression of parts of the resilient means. This compression may, however, not influence the parts of the resilient means contacting other engaging means of the element. Here, the compressibility or hardness of the material of the resilient means will depend on the force with which it is desired to bring about the electrical or fluid connection. If a large force is desired, a harder or less compressible material may be preferred, and vice versa. Normally, however, a hardness and/or compressibility at the middle of the broadest of the above-mentioned intervals may be preferred.
In one situation, the resilient means are further adapted to, when one engaging means is displaced in a predetermined direction, displace the other engaging means in another predetermined direction. In this situation, a deformable material may be preferred, and normally, the hardness thereof would be preferred in the lower half of the broadest of the above-mentioned intervals. Otherwise, it may be difficult to provide the force required to displace the material and move the other engaging means.
The directions in which the engaging means are displaced will, naturally, depend on the relative positioning of the engaging means in relation to each other and on the resilient means. However, it is preferred that if one engaging means is displaced in a direction into the resilient means, the other engaging means is displaced in a direction away from the resilient means. As will become clear below, this may be easily provided by using a resilient means of a material being at least substantially incompressible and limiting the expansion possibilities of the resilient means to areas around the engaging means.
In a second preferred embodiment of the first aspect, the contact element further comprises an element surface part, and wherein the resilient means is adapted to, when the element surface part is displaced in a direction at an angle to that of the element surface part and/or in a direction into the resilient means, displace the engaging means.
Thus, in addition to or instead of the dependent displacement between two or more engaging means, the displacement of the element surface part and one or more engaging means may be dependent. This has a number of advantages that will become clear in relation to the second aspect of the invention.
Preferably, the resilient means is adapted to, when the element surface part is displaced in a direction into the resilient means, displace the engaging means in a direction away from the resilient means. In order to bring about that effect, the hardness of the material should preferably be below the middle of the above-mentioned broadest intervals.
In a third preferred embodiment, the resilient means are adapted to render the engaging means rotatable around a rotation axis.
In one situation, the engaging means are adapted to render the engaging means rotatable around a rotation axis being at least substantially perpendicular to the surface part at which the engaging means are exposed.
In another situation, the engaging means are adapted to render the engaging means rotatable around a rotation axis being at least substantially parallel to the surface part at which the engaging means are exposed.
The actual axis of rotation will depend on the purpose of the rotation. This will be described in more detail with reference to the second aspect of the invention.
In yet another embodiment of the first aspect, the resilient element is at least substantially enclosed by an enclosing means, except for the surface part(s) at which the engaging means are exposed, and except for any element surface part of the resilient means.
Especially when the resilient means is at least substantially incompressible and at least substantially fills out a volume enclosed by the enclosing means, this is advantageous. In that situation, an optimum transfer of displacement and forces may take place between individual engaging means and any element surface parts. This will be described in more detail with reference to the second aspect of the invention.
In yet another embodiment of the first aspect of the invention, the resilient means and the engaging means are adapted to, when a force is applied to the engaging means in a predetermined direction at an angle to the surface part at which the engaging means is exposed, provide a displacement of the engaging means at an angle to the direction of the applied force.
This type of displacement of the engaging means is especially useful when a cleaning action is to be performed during engagement of the contact element with another contact element this will be described in relation to the second aspect of the invention.
In this situation, typically a part of the engaging means contacting the resilient means has a shape being unsymmetrical around a line extending in the direction of the applied force. In this situation, a resilient means having the same properties around the engaging means may be used, as the shape itself of the engaging means may facilitate the movement.
Otherwise or in addition, a resiliency characteristics, such as the Shore A value or the compression deflection, of the resilient means may vary along a circumference of the part of the engaging means.
In a second aspect, the invention relates to a contact means for establishing contact between two electrical or fluid conductors, the means comprising:
a first contact element according to the first aspect of the invention, and
a second contact element comprising an electrical or fluid conductor in electrical or fluid connection with an engaging means being exposed at a surface part of the second contact element,
the first and second contact elements are adapted to engage in a manner so that the engaging means of the first and second elements engage and exert a force toward each other.
The force exerted between the first and second engaging means may be of any suitable size. When the force is exerted toward the parts, it is ensured that a useful electrical or fluid connection is obtained.
Thus, the action of the prior art engaging means in the force exertion is now replaced by a separate resilient means. Dividing these functions (electrical conducting and resilien cy) into two separate parts of the connector will provide the possibility of optimising both features independently of each other. In addition, dependent or independent displacements may be provided.
The problem of the prior art contact means may be seen when a number of e.g. electrical connections are to be provided within a single connector. In that situation, either the casing of the connector or the electrical conductors therein define the relative positions of the individual engaging means in the connector. If one engaging means is displaced from its intended position, it may not provide the electrical contact, when its counterpart is at its intended position. Also, if the displacement is in the direction of the counterpart, the increased engaging force thus exerted by this eng aging means and its counterpart may prevent other engaging means positioned at their intended positions from obtaining electrical or fluid contact.
In a first important embodiment of the second aspect, the first contact element further comprises an element surface part, and the resilient means is adapted to, when the surface contact part is displaced in a direction at an angle to that of the element surface part, displace the engaging means of the first element,
the contact means additionally comprising means for displacing the element surface part of the first element in a manner so as to displace the engaging means of the first element.
In this manner, means are provided for displacing the element surface part and thereby the engaging means of the first element in order to e.g. obtain a suitable electrical or fluid connection with the engaging means of the second element.
It may be preferred that the displacing means are comprised in the second element, and it may be preferred that the displacing means are adapted to displace the element surface part when the engaging force is exerted. In this manner, when the two contact elements engage, the displacing means is operable and ensures the displacement of the engaging means and, thus, the electrical or fluid contact.
In fact, the displacing means may be adapted to, via the resilient means, cause at least part of the engaging force.
In contrast to the above embodiment, where the displacing means are operable during the actual engagement of the engaging means, it may be preferred that the displacing means are adapted to displace the element surface part subsequent to engagement of the engaging means of the first and second elements. A displacing means of this type may be a screw driving an element into the resilient means subsequent to engagement of the engaging means.
In another embodiment of the second aspect of the invention, the engaging means of the first element are adapted to, when engaging with a corresponding engaging means of the other element, be displaced in a direction at an angle to that of the force exerted.
Preferably, the engaging means of the first element is adapted to be displaced due to the engagement with the engaging means of the second element.
The engaging means of the first and second elements may be adapted to, during the displacement, be in physical contact so as to perform a cleaning action of the physically contacting surface parts thereof.
In this situation, an automatic cleaning of the contacting surface parts is performed. This is advantageous, as oxide layers or layers of dirt, dust etc. might otherwise form at the interface. Such layers reduce the quality of the electrical or fluid connection.
Preferably, the engaging means of the first element is adapted to be displaced during engaging and before the full engaging force is exerted. Otherwise, a separate operation might be required in order to provide the cleaning operation.
In one situation, the resilient means are adapted to render the engaging means of the first element rotatable around a rotation axis.
Exactly which axis would be the most suitable will depend on the shapes of the engaging means.
In one embodiment, the resilient means are adapted to render the engaging means of the first element rotatable around a rotation axis being at least substantially perpendicular to the surface part at which the engaging means are exposed.
In another embodiment, the resilient means are adapted to render the engaging means of the first element rotatable around a rotation axis being at least substantially parallel to the surface part at which the engaging means are exposed.
In either case, it is preferred that the engaging means of the first and second elements have contacting surface parts adapted to provide the rotation of the engaging means of the first element when the first and the second elements engage.
In this first embodiment, a resilient material may be preferred which has elastic properties in that these properties should bring the engaging means back to its initial rotational position subsequent to engagement of the elements. If this was not to happen, e.g. the cleaning action may not take place during a subsequent engagement.
In a second embodiment of the second aspect,
the first element further comprises
a second electrical or fluid conductor and
a second engaging means in electrical or fluid connection with the second electrical or fluid conductor,
the second electrical or fluid conductor and the second engaging means being at least partly embedded in the resilient means,
the second engaging means being exposed at a second surface part of the resilient means, and
the resilient means being adapted to render the second engaging means displaceable in relation to the housing or frame,
the second element comprises
a second electrical or fluid conductor and
a second engaging means in electrical or fluid connection with the second electrical or fluid conductor,
the second engaging means being exposed at a second surface part of the second element,
the second engaging means being adapted to engage and exert a second force toward each other, when the first and second elements engage.
In this embodiment, the contact means is adapted to provide contact between two pairs of electrical or fluid conductors. Naturally, there may also be provided one pair of electrical conductors and one pair of fluid conductors.
In a first situation, each of the engaging means of the first element may be independently displaceable so as to e.g. provide the above-mentioned cleaning action.
However, a preferred way of operating this embodiment is one wherein the resilient means of the first element is adapted to ensure that the forces exerted by the engaging means have a predetermined relationship, such as that the forces are at least substantially the same, when the first and second elements engage.
In this manner, the displacements of or the forces exerted by the engaging means are made dependent through the operation of the resilient means. This relationship may vary depending on the dimensions of the first element and the properties, such as the resiliency and elasticity, of the resilient means. One requirement may simply be that the force exerted between two engaging means is larger than ON. A stricter requirement may be that the forces are at least substantially the same. In the last situation, the optimum electrical or fluid connection may be obtained between both sets of engaging means.
In addition to or instead of the force relationship requirement, the resilient means of the first element may be adapted to, when one or more of the engaging means of the second element is/are displaced in a predetermined direction in relation to its or their intended position(s), displace the engaging means of the first element accordingly.
Thus, if one or more of the engaging means of the contact means are displaced from their intended positions, the resilient means may act to still provide electrical of fluid connections by facilitating corresponding displacements of the engaging means of the first element.
In this second embodiment, an elastically deformable material may be preferred for use as the resilient means. The reason for this is that a transfer of force or displacement via the resilient means will be hampered if the engaging means were to not return to their initial positions. In addition, the actual transfer of force or displacement will depend on e.g. the compressibility of the material. A material having a large compressibility may not transfer the force or displacement sufficiently, as the material surrounding the engaging means exerting the force or experiencing the displacement may itself take up the force or displacement and consequently not transfer it to the other engaging means.
Naturally, independently of the specifics of the above embodiments of the second aspect, the first element and the second element may be adapted to releasably engage by means of a screwing action, a fast lock action, a clicking action, friction, magnetic or electric forces, gravity, or using a dove tail shaped engaging function.
Alternatively, the first and second elements may be interconnected in a manner so that they may be rotated in relation to each other around an axis of rotation, and one of the first and second contact elements may be shaped as at least a part of a circle, the circle having a centre at least substantially coincident with the rotation axis.
In this manner, the connection is provided in a rotatable manner while retaining the advantages provided by the resilient means.
In that situation, the second contact element(s) is/are preferably shaped as the at least part of a circle, so that this or these elements may be formed by conventional means and the inventive connecting means may be used only as small-area connectors.
This type of rotatable connector may, naturally, be provided both in a detachable type and one wherein the first and second elements are interconnected in an at least substantially permanent manner.
It should be noted that the connecting means or connecting element may comprise any number of electrical or fluid conductors and engaging means. Also, they may comprise a number of electrical conductors and engaging means in a single or in a number of separated resilient means. In that manner, the properties of the connecting means and the connecting element may be designed by e.g. selecting different materials for the resilient means.
Also, it should be noted that the present connecting means and connecting element is equally suited for connecting lines or tubes for fluids, liquids, gasses or the like, in that the adapting properties of the engaging means are highly desired for that purpose. In fact, it would be possible and for a number of applications, such as in the dental field, desired to provide plugs adapted to transfer both electrical currents or signals and fluids.
Especially when certain Silicones are used, the connecting means and connecting element of the invention is suitable in that special situation where it is desired cleaned by autoclaving in order to clean it. This is the situation in dental or surgical equipment.
Presently, autoclaving a standard electrical plug, the high pressure steam will travel from the plug into the electrical cords between the electrical conductor and the insulator. In that manner, the electrical cord will quickly be rendered uselessxe2x80x94and the plug may receive the water and, thus, be rendered useless.
Using Silicones, it has been experienced that the connecting element may be sufficiently sealed between the exposed engaging means and the electrical conductors to prevent that effect. Thus, the present invention also provides a means and an element which may be used in connection with power or fluid demanding equipment which is desired cleaned by autoclaving.
Consequently, the skilled person would easily be able to gather the demands to put to the resilient meansxe2x80x94and to have the resulting material, such as a silicone, manufacturedxe2x80x94such as from General Electric Silicones, USA.
Also, an advantage of materials of that type is that they may be moulded around the conductors and engaging means. Moulding the resilient means may ensure a better adhering thereto and consequently a better sealing functionxe2x80x94as well as a better filling of any enclosing means. Also, using a moulding operation may facilitate the forming of other elements, such as sealing elements, in the means; sealing elements may be preferred when fluid connections are to be formed.